


Déja Vu

by erraticmuse



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anna Shea zasługiwała na coś lepszego, Cały miesiąc bólu i żałoby, Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Philkas - Freeform, Philkas uczy się być razem, Polski | Polish, Post-Series, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Translation|Tłumaczenie, Wszyscy uczą się jak być rodziną
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticmuse/pseuds/erraticmuse
Summary: Drobiny kurzu unoszą się w promieniach słońca widocznych w przerwie między zasłonami. Wsłuchany w szum ciszy Philip śledzi ich powolne opadanie. To gra w którą bawili się kiedyś z matką. Ona nazywała jedziennymi gwiazdamiuśmiechnięta jakby potrafiła dostrzec całe galaktyki na tle wyblakłych tapet. Wtedy jeszcze do Philipa nie docierało że prawdopodobnie naprawdę je tam widziała. Ganiali za nowymi gwiazdozbiorami wśród martwych, gnijących rzeczy. To było pierwsze zdjęcie jakie kiedykolwiek zrobił.Blada dłoń unosi się obok jego ciała i wskazuje na drobinki kurzu tonące w promieniach słońca.Przypominają gwiezdny pył.Mówi Lukas.Philip zamyka oczy.





	1. Głuchy niczym cisza

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Déja Vu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941813) by [Crescence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crescence/pseuds/Crescence). 



> Many thanks for **Crescence** for the permission and blessing granted to make this translation possible.

 Helen podtrzymuje go mocnym ramieniem. Jej głos drży tak jak wtedy gdy z pistoletem w dłoni myślała o tamtym dziecku, jej wielkie seledynowe oczy i piegi rozmywają się przed oczami Philipa w ostrym świetle szpitalnych jarzeniówek. Gabe jest tuż obok niego, obejmuje go ramieniem. W tym momencie jego dotyk nie stanowi oparcia a jedynie sprawia że Philip czuje się jakby tonął w oceanie z uwiązaną u szyi cegłą.

Odległa, niemal obca część jego mózgu składa słowa Helen w logiczną całość. Tworzy zdania z rzeczowników, czasowników i przymiotników, łączy twarze z imionami a czynności z odpowiednimi obrazkami. Cała reszta obija się boleśnie o ściany jego ciała niemal eksplodując z bólu. Jego usta rozchylają się wydając dźwięk będący połączeniem zduszonego sapnięcia i pełnego przerażenia okrzyku. Coś w jego wnętrzu rozrywa się na kawałki a on nie może oddychać z powodu bólu gdy jego mięśnie spinają się w ostatnim zrywie zwierzęcia uciekającego przed myśliwym.

Philip chce uciec. Helen przyciska go mocno do swojej białej, przepoconej bluzki. Przeprasza go przez łzy a jej głos łamie się tak jak jego serce. _Nie zdążyłam. Tak mi przykro. Nie mogłam jej uratować. Tak mi przykro Philipie. Tak bardzo mi przykro._ Gabe obejmuje mocno ich oboje a Philip nareszcie rozumie co tak długo trzymało Annę Shea przy życiu. Jak niemożliwym jest kompletnie się rozpaść gdy ktoś jest przy Tobie nawet jeśli to oznacza łatanie Twoich dziur ich własną skórą

 

Bo Waldenbeck obejmuje go przed drzwiami sali szpitalnej. Philip pozwala mu kiwając tępo głową gdy słyszy słowa których jego mózg nie pojmje z oczami wbitymi w profil Lukasa widoczny zza szklanej szyby. Lukas wygląda jak fatamorgana na pustyni. Wieczorna halucynacja, dłoń która się unosi wśród ryku motocykla krossowego nad ranem gdy w jego krwi przeważała tequila. Każdy strzęp jego duszy rwie się w tamtym kierunku.

Pozwalają mu wejść a Bo Waldenbeck mówi mu że może tam zostać tak długo jak tylko zechce. Gdzieś w korytarzu Philip stracił zdolność mówienia więc znowu tylko kiwa głową.

Lukas nadal śpi. Philip staje przy jego łóżku a jego zbolały umysł stara się zrozumieć niesamowitą rzeczywistość tego, że obaj żyją teraz w dwóch różnych światach. W świecie Lukasa Anne Shea wciąż żyje. Chuda i delikatna, ubrana w za duży sweter i pełna szczerego ciepła w delikatnych dłoniach i czułym głosie. Kobieta o zszarganej przeszłości i jeszcze gorszych nawykach, ale kobieta która się starała. Kobieta, która powoli wychodziła na prostą.

W świecie Philipa właściwie już jej _nie ma_. Philip ma ochotę wślizgnąć się w zapomnienie Lukasa wywołane dużymi dawkami środków znieczulających ale może jedynie trzymać go za rękę i modlić się o jego bezpieczny powrót do tego samego Boga który właśnie odebrał mu matkę.

Niemal bezszelestnie przysuwa fotel do krawędzi łóżka. Dotyka bladej skóry usianej zielonkawoniebieskimi żyłami a jego serce powoli dostraja się do rytmu ustalonego przez monitor obrazujący pracę serca. Philip pochyla głowę, opiera czoło o leżące na łóżku ramię Lukasa nadal pachnące krochmalem z pościeli w Fallen Pines. Zasypia zapłakany.

* * *

Dźwięki dochodzą do niego zanim jest w stanie otworzyć oczy. Cała prawa strona jego ciała jest osłabiona bólem, jakby jego skóra wolała odpaść od ciała zamiast rozciągnąć się na zerwanych mięśniach i pogruchotanych kościach. Pierwszy przytomny oddech przynosi ze sobą falę mdłości i zawrotów głowy których siła jest spotęgowana przez jego zamknięte oczy. Lukas wsłuchuje się w pikanie swojego własnego serca i oddycha powoli dopóki uczucie nie mija.

Philip jest pierwszą rzeczą którą dostrzega. Zgarbiony w fotelu stojącym po lewej stronie jego łóżka z głową wtuloną w zgięcie jego łokcia. Panika wzbierająca żółcią w jego trzewiach powoli się uspokaja. Nie wygląda bowiem na to ze Philip jest ranny, raczej mocno wyczerpany. Jego plecy i ramiona otula wielka kurtka którą Lukas rozpoznaje jako należącą do Pana Caldwella.

Można powiedzieć że całkowicie stracił czucie w lewym ramieniu leżącym pod głową śpiącego Philipa ale nie zamierza nim ruszać. Wyciąga więc prawą dłoń, ostrożnie by nie wyrwać sobie wężyka od kroplówki, i przeczesuje palcami jego włosy. Gładkość jego loków, rozpaczliwie potrzebujących prysznica, emanujące z jego ciała ciepło i dźwięk jego oddechu… to wszystko wydaje się prawdziwe. Lukas nie ma pojęcia co wydarzyło się pomiędzy tym jak stracił przytomność i obdził się w tym pokoju. Przypomina sobie majaczącą sylwetkę ojca pomiędzy dwoma blokami całkowitej ciemności. Czuje dziwny, nieznajomy tak jak miłe słowa ojca, spokój w głębi żołądka.

Głaszcze Philipa po głowie dopóki drugi chłopiec się nie budzi. Jego usta zostawiają na ciele Lukasa wilgotny ślad ale jego naprawdę to nie mogłoby to obchodzić mniej. Philip powoli unosi głowę i przesuwa wzrokiem po całym łóżku a potem spogląda na twarz Lukasa. Lukas bardziej czuje, niż widzi, jego przyspieszony oddech.

Dziwne uczucie spokoju pryska niczym mydlana bańka w momencie gdy Philip wybucha płaczem.

* * *

Pozwalają im zostać razem. Lukas nie jest pewien, czy to za sprawą jego ojca czy Gabe’a Caldwella, ale zostaje przeniesiony do innej sali, z drugim łóżkiem, a Philipowi wolno jest zostać z nim na noc i mu towarzyszyć. Philip prawie w ogóle nie korzysta z tego drugiego łóżka.

Prawie w ogóle też nie sypia. Nawet mocno wciśnięty w skrawek łóżka, oraz bok i ramiona Lukasa, Philip przesypia spokojnie zaledwie kilka godzin zanim koszmary przypominają mu o ogromie jego straty. Koszmary, twarze zmarłych jakie w nich widzą, są takie same więc, kiedy któryś z nich budzi się gwałtownie z rozszerzonymi przerażeniem źrenicami, ten drugi nie musi nawet nic mówić by go uspokoić. Trzymają się siebie, patrzą sobie w oczy i czekają aż rzeczywistość wokół nich trochę się uspokoi rozpraszając mrożącą krew w żyłach klatkę trwogi więżącą ich umysły dzięki wyraźnie wyczuwalnej obecności siebie nawzajem. Po trzech nocach Lukas przestaje liczyć łzy które Philip scałował z jego policzków.

Anna Shea nigdy nie opuszcza ich pokoju. Przez dnie spędzone na niemym gapieniu się w sufit, aż do nocy gdy Lukas zostaje wyrwany ze snu przez dźwięk lejącej się z kranu wody i znajduje Philipa w łazience skulonego między prysznicem i toaletą żałoba po jej stracie dźwięczy w otaczającej ich ciszy. Lukas pamięta to uczucie. Uczucie tego, że w każdym pomieszczeniu w jakim się znajduje brakowało czegoś niezbędnego, chociaż inni zdawali się tego nie zauważać. Pamięta swój własny umysł starający się gorączkowo przypomnieć sobie każde wspomnienie chwil które mogłyby wypełnić pustkę w kształcie ’matki’ i to że przypominało to ten moment gdy dzwoniąc do kogoś trafiamy na jego pocztę głosową a ten ktoś nigdy nie oddzwania.

Gabe Caldwell i Szeryf Torrance czuwają nad nimi w szpitalu na zmianę lub jednocześnie. Przywożą ze sobą ciepłe polarowe koce, pizzę i mnóstwo delikatnych pieszczot którymi dzielą się także z nim. Ku zdumieniu Lukasa jego ojciec bardzo stara się ich naśladować. Rose wpada dwa razy w odwiedziny a Lukas jest świadkiem tego jak przerażająca potrafi być Helen gdy FBI chce ich przesłuchać zaledwie dwa dni po… wszystkim.

Cała jego istota, od jego kończyn aż po głębię duszy, czuje się nierozerwalnie złączona z Philipem. Obaj żyją w poczuciu bezgranicznego współuzależnienia które trzyma ich razem niczym pole magnetyczne. Lukas uczy się Philipa i poznaje go bliżej niż kiedykolwiek poznał jakąkolwiek inną osobę. Uczy się wyciągać ręce zanim Philip w ogóle po nie sięgnie. Jednym spojrzeniem w bezdenne oczy rozpoznaje prześladujące go demony. Wie kiedy jest głodny, kiedy wreszcie zaśnie kompletnie wyczerpany. Uczy się jak powinien go dotykać kiedy Philip tego potrzebuje, jak tulić go do siebie w przytulnym kokonie z polaru. Uczy się rozgraniczać potrzebę wsunięcia słuchawek w uszy Philipa i leżenia obok niego słuchając muzykii starając się zagłuszyć nią otaczającą ich ciszę od tego kiedy powinien po prostu leżeć obok słuchając otaczającej ich zewsząd pustki.

 


	2. Duchy nigdy nie zostają z nami na zawsze

Piątego dnia Lukas zostaje wypisany ze szpitala. Bo Waldenbeck pomaga synowi wsiąść na przednie siedzenie ciężarówki. Stojącemu przy tylnych drzwiach Philipowi udaje się powstrzymać i nie pociągnąć za klamkę. Świeże, kłujące powietrze przypomina mu, że znajdują się poza szpitalem. Kłucie w żołądku, do którego zdążył się już przyzwyczaić przez ostatnich kilka miesięcy, przypomina mu że tutaj nie wolno mu robić takich rzeczy. Zaciska więc dłoń w pięść.

 _Hej._ Odzywa się Lukas, Philip unosi wzrok i napotyka spojrzenie oczu bardziej niebieskich niż rozpościerający się nad nimi bezkresny błękit. Spoglądanie mu w oczy przypomina stanie pod wodospadem. Przez długą chwilę wydaje mu się że cisza trochę się cofnęła. Lukas odwraca się ku niemu lewą ręką lekko przytrzymując przód swojej koszuli. _Niedługo się zobaczymy._

Philip rozluźnia pięści. Wzdycha kiwając głową i Bo Waldenbeck odjeżdża zabierając ze sobą Lukasa.

 

Cisza podąża wraz z nim na farmę Caldwellów. Philip stara się narobić hałasu słuchając muzyki w nastawionych na cały regulator słuchawkach gdy popielata szarość świtu pochłania ostatnie mroki nocy w jego pokoju. Wsłuchuje się w metaliczne dźwięki starej ciężarówki stojącej w szopie Gabe’a kiedy majstruje przy niej tak jak teraz żyje właściwie bez celu, bez świadomości dlaczego w ogóle wciąż to robi. Ściany jego pokoju wypełniają się kolorem oglądanych o czwatej nad ranem kreskówek błyskając w ciemności niczym fotografie kiedy gapi się na nie niewidzącym wzrokiem. Cisza nigdy go nie opuszcza.

Gabe powtarza mu żeby nie martwił się szkołą. Że wszyscy dali mu czas z powodu tego przez co przeszedł. Philip nie rozumie tego wszechogarniającego współczucia. To nie on został postrzelony. To nie on przedawkował zmuszony wstrzyknąć sobie heroinę. To nie on umarł samotnie w łóżku.

Helen zabiera go do kogoś kto może mu pomóc uporać się z tym. _To mój stary znajomy_ , wyjaśnia z tym samym wyrazem twarzy który Philip kiedyś interpretował jako brak zainteresowania ale teraz poznaje w nim ostrożnie zbudowany gruby mur z napisem _Buffalo ’07._ Philip nie rozumie także tego dlaczego przy niej jest mu łatwiej oddychać. Cisza podąża za nim.

Siedząc w jeepie Helen pod drzwiami kliniki Philip oznajmia jej że nie zamierza przyjmować przepisanych mu tabletek nasennych. Szum nowojorskiego ruchu ulicznego odbijający się od okien samochodu jest głośny i znajomy w sposób w jaki Tivoli nigdy nie będzie ale Philip czuje tutaj ciszę jeszcze bardziej dotkliwie. Wylewa się z ulicznych załuków barwiąc czernią jego obolałe krawędzie. Philip pamięta filmy, pamięta powolne kroki matki, martwe rośliny które nadal podlewała, spleśniały zapach żółtej kanapy i trudno jest mu mówić z powodu bolesnej świadomości tego co zostało mu odebrane. Helen spogląda na niego i kiedy pyta _czy to z powodu Twojej Mamy,_ Philip czuje się jakby tonął. Przytakuje z wysiłkiem podobnym do tego by utrzymać jasność umysłu gdy wykrwawiasz się na śmierć a Helen trzyma go za rękę.

Wracają do domu i ona już więcej o to nie pyta.

Pierwszego dnia Lukas przysyła mu 126 wiadomości. Philip nie wie dlaczego je wszystkie liczy ale przyznaje przed samym sobą że zdarzało mu się robić głupsze rzeczy.

Trzeciej nocy w końcu się łamie. Jego wyczerpane ciało zapada w sen bez żadnego uprzedzenia i rzuca go głową w dół w otchłań koszmaru gęstego jak smoła gdy siedzi skulony w fotelu Gabe’a. Gdy budzi się gwałtownie, słysząc swój własny, zdławiony szloch, czuje na ramieniu dłoń Gabe’a która trzyma go w salonie farmy Caldwellów w miasteczku Tivoli w stanie Nowy Jork podczas gdy jego oczy patrzą, z przerażającą tęsknotą, jak duch Anny Shea wisi przed nim przez chwilę a potem rozmywa się w bursztynowym świetle lampy wraz ze swoimi sandałami i długimi spódnicami.

Helen głaszcząca jego spocone włosy mówi mu cicho, że duchy nigdy nie zostają z nami na zawsze i że, chociaż teraz wydaje się to niemożliwe, Philip nauczy się kiedyś oddychać. Philip płacze w jej ramionach aż do świtu.

* * *

Lukas pamięta że przez całe życie bał się ojca. Nagłe zmiany nastroju czyhające na dnie butelki oraz jego raptowne wybuchy wściekłości były częścią Bo Waldenbecka nawet w obecności jego pełnej gracji i poczucia humoru matki powracającej do niego we wspomnieniach koloru sepii. Przyglądając mu się z przedniego siedzenia ciężarówki Lukas zastanawia się czy jego ojciec nie był jedynym który nie wiedział jak zająć się rodziną która mu pozostała kiedy jej zabrakło. Strach przed furią ojca wisiał nad nim przez całe lata kiedy Lukas starał się go zadowolić, ale teraz Bo Waldenbeck trwa przy nim mimo tego, że Lukas systematycznie niszczy każde z jego marzeń. Im dłużej przygląda się swemu ojcu tym mocniej uderza w niego fakt tego, że nigdy nie pozwolił sobie tak naprawdę go poznać.

Chyba nigdy nie przyzwyczai się do uczucia wtulonego w jego ciało Philipa. Tuż za progiem, mniej niż metr od siedzącego przy kuchennym stole Gabe’a Caldwella, Philip rzuca mu się w ramiona i chowa twarz w jego szyi a Lukas nie potrafi znaleźć w sobie choćby odrobiny chęci na to by go odepchnąć. To co zdarzyło się w Fallen Pines jest wspomnieniem wypalonym na jego skórze a tęsknota za nim sprawia mu niemal fizyczny ból odczuwany gdzieś w szczelinach między żebrami. Lukas przytula go mocno i wdycha jego zapach.

Brak snu uczynił Philipa niemal przezroczystym. W osobie Philipa Shea i jego, błyszczących niczym krzemienie pod zmęczonymi powiekami, oczach zawsze kryło się coś nieziemskiego, jakaś tajemnica, która teraz porusza Lukasa aż do kości. Każe mu ująć w dłonie twarz Philipa i delikatnie pocałować go w usta.

Wszystko dookoła nich zamiera.

Gabe Caldwell wychodzi zostawiając ich samych.

Powoli, bardzo powoli, na twarzy Philipa pojawia się uśmiech będący odwróconą imitacją wschodu słońca.

Lukas czuje ukłucie w żołądku.

 

O szóstej wieczorem jedynym dźwiękiem wypełniającym dom Gabe’a Caldwella jest słaby pomruk dochodzący ze słuchawek Philipa. Lukas wypisuje wolną dłonią na ekranie telefonu _Chyba już mu lepiej. Nie wiem kiedy wrócimy do szkoły. Dziękuję, że zapytałaś_ i wysyła wiadomość do Rose. Palce jego drugiej dłoni są mocno wplątane we włosy Philipa oddychającego miarowo w jego żołądek na kanapie na której leżą rozwaleni. Lukas zapada w drzemkę z palcami zatopionymi we włosy Philipa gdzieś pomiędzy jego karkiem i czubkiem jego głowy i głową opartą o tył kanapy. Przesuwa się ze wspomnienia we wspomnienie, od paraliżującego strachu w chacie z trzema nieboszczykami i jednym potworem, aż do topiącego skórę żaru motelowego pokoju w którym zatopił każdą drobinę swej indywidualności na skórze Philipa, dryfuje na granicy snu aż budzi się wśród połykającej cienie drzew ołowianej szarości zmierzchu gdy Gabe Caldwell z cichym szelestem przykrywa ich obu kocem.

Lukas czuje że się rumieni ale Gabe uśmiecha się tylko bezgłośnie pytając _kiedy zasnął?_ Lukas sprawdza zegarek na telefonie i odpowiada _jakieś trzy godziny temu._ Gabe Caldwell na chwilę zamyka oczy i wzdycha z ulgą a potem głaszcze Lukasa po głowie a ciepło jego bezwarunkowej akceptacji wypełnia każdą komórkę jego ciała.

 

– _Pani Torrance… to znaczy… Pani Szeryf?_

– _Proszę Cię, Lukas mów mi Helen._

– _Uhm… okej Helen._

– _Co się stało? Wszystko w porządku?_

– _Taa… tak nic mi nie jest. Ja po prostu… Wpadłem na pomysł jak moglibyśmy pomóc Philipowi. To znaczy, pomóc mu spać._

– _Co masz na myśli?_

– _Cóż… Jakiś czas temu zwierzył mi się, że… Kiedy było mu naprawdę źle… odkręcał kran i słuchał szumu wody. To pomagało mu zapomnieć. Sprawiało że czuł się bezpiecznie, rozumie pani? Pani Szeryf… słyszy mnie pani?_

– _Tak, Lukas… słyszę Cię._

– _Myśli pani, że to mogłoby mu pomóc?_

– _Mam pewien pomysł który może to wykorzystać. Dziękuję Ci, Lukas._

– _Tak. Jasne. Nie ma sprawy. Ja… po prostu martwię się o niego._

– _Wiem. On również się o Ciebie martwi._

– _Ale ja… Przecież nic mi nie jest._

– _Może nie do końca, Lukas. Ale obiecuję, że niedługo poczujesz się lepiej._

– _Tak… Dziękuję, Pani Torrance._

– _Helen._

– _Helen. Dziękuję._

– _Gabe wraca o szóstej i przywiezie chińszczyznę. Nie spóźnij się._

– _Nie spóźnię się. Do zobaczenia._

– _Do zobaczenia._


	3. Wybaczenie Matki

Miękkość usmażonych przez Gabe’a naleśników w dziwny sposob przypomina Philipowi jego dzieciństwo. Wzbudza w nim dziwne uczucie nostalgii które w dziwny sposób przypomina sen. Widmowate ślady chwilowych wrażeń, niczym opowiedziana mu przez kogoś historia. Nie jest pewien czy chodzi o wspomnienie którego do tej pory nie pamiętał czy też sen ukryty na dnie dziecięcego serduszka, które utracił z powodu ostrej, do bólu szczerej rzeczywistości w której przyszło mu dorastać. To jedna z tych rzeczy które sprawiają że Gabe Caldwell wnika coraz głębiej do jego nieśmiałego serca.

Helen kładzie dłoń na jego ramieniu i kładzie przed nim pendrive’a. _To na noc._ Mówi, a kiedy Philip unosi na nią wzrok widzi, że ona patrzy na niego tym samym spojrzeniem, którym patrzy na Gabe’a: bezbronnym, niesamowicie opiekuńczym i trochę zaskoczonym chwilowym zanurzeniem w poczuciu tego że wreszcie do kogoś należy.

Pełen odprężenia głos Zastępcy Szeryfa Tony’ego Michaelsa wpada do jego sypialni przez uchylone na kilka centymetrów okno gdy Philip otwiera kliknięciem jedyny folder na pendrivie od Helen. Siedzi w nim trwający osiem godzin plik dźwiękowy i przez jedną absurdalną chwilę Philip myśli, że to kolejny z jej audiobooków, na jakiś bardziej drażliwy temat niż Jak Radzić sobie z Adoptowanym Dzieckiem. Odłącza słuchawki od telefonu i podłącza je do laptopa a potem klika na plik. Łagodny śmiech Tony’ego ginie wśród odgłosów lejącej się wody i oczy Philipa zamykają się zanim dociera do niego to co tak naprawdę słyszy.

Szum wody przypływającej i odpływającej zgodnie z rytmem przypływu dostraja się do niespokojnego rytmu krwi płynącej w jego żyłach. Spokój wnika w niego poprzez szczeliny w jego obolałych kościach i przez jedną apatyczną chwilę Philip dryfuje na krawędzi głębokiego, chwiejnego zapomnienia. Pustka po stracie Anny Shea jest wszechobecna, ale dźwięk lejącej się wody zagłusza wywołaną nią ciszę.

Godzinę później Philip przesyła Lukasowi wiadomość. _Dziękuję Ci._

Lukas odpowiada w ciągu szesnastu sekund. _Po prostu… śnij o mnie._

 

Pogrzeb jest piękniejszy niż cokolwiek co Anne Shea otrzymała za życia. Złożona w lakierowanej kasztanowej trumnie wygląda młodziej niż we wspomnieniach ukrytych w pamięci Philipa. Kosmyki jej rudobrązowych włosów leża na jej klatce piersiowej przyozdobione białymi jak śnieg goździkami. Jej chude dłonie leżą złożone na jej brzuchu jakby spała pogrążona w popołudniowej drzemce. Philip niemal wierzy, że to jakiś dziwny sen a ona zaraz wstanie wraz ze swoim dziecięcym uśmiechem i lekkim krokiem, sprawiając że Philip myśli tylko o tym jak ochroniłby ją przed wiatrem, starając się osłonić ją własnym ciałem i jak spróbowałby odwrócić jej uwagę od tego co się dzieje starając się przy tym stać najprościej jak tylko by mógł gdy ona opierałaby się o niego.

Jego głównym zadaniem zawsze było ją chronić.

Anne zostaje pochowana za stanowe pieniądze na cmentarzu oddalonym od Tivoli o czterdzieści minut drogi. Zapach świeżo poruszonej ziemi miesza się i harmonizuje z pluskiem oddalonej o kilka metrów fontanny. Całą siódemką stoją dookoła grobu gdy Philip ze łzami w oczach pochyla się nad trumną. Pochyla się by poraz ostatni pocałować matkę w czoło i nie może zdobyć się na to żeby powiedzieć _żegnaj_. Kilka milimetrów od jej pogrążonej w wiecznym śnie twarzy jej _nieobecność_ odbiera mu możliwość oddychania. Nikt się nie odzywa podczas gdy trumna powoli znika w grobie.

Ubrany w czarną marynarkę i ciemne dżinsy ostro kontrastujące z szopą jego jasnych włosów Lukas stoi tuż obok Philipa. Sińce pod jego lazurowymi oczami pasują idealnie do sińców pod oczami Philipa. Wygląda na wystraszonego kiedy patrzy w głąb grobu Anne Shea z dłońmi zaciśniętymi w pięści wzdłuż ciała. Ciężka dłoń Bo Waldenbecka spoczywa na ramieniu syna. Philip mocno wbija pięści w kieszenie powstrzymując odruch i potrzebę dotknięcia go. Przełyka ślinę i wzbierającą w sobie żółć.

Wie, o czym myśli Lukas.

Gdy pogrzeb dobiega końca Philip czuje jakby się dusił. Chce tylko wrócić do domu i uginając się pod ciężarem późno letniego nieba oraz duszącym ściskiem kołnierzyka, nie może zdecydować do którego domu chciałby wrócić.

* * *

Pęd wiatru uderza w jego skórę poprzez szczeliny w szybce jego kasku. Ramiona Philipa otaczają go ciasno w pasie, jedna z dłoni spoczywa na jego klatce piersiowej w miejscu w które go postrzelono. Nadal ubrani jak na pogrzeb przecinają puste uliczki i ślepe załuki Tivoli. Nagły wybuch odblaskowej zieleni pędzi przez wytrzymałą nudę miasteczka, jego równo rozmieszczonych domów i leśnego otoczenia które wydaje mu się tak samo niewłaściwe jak drżąca klatka piersiowa Philipa przytulona do jego pleców.

Miał sześć lat gdy Sally Waldenbeck bezpowrotnie odeszła z jego życia. Uczucie jej obecności gdzieś poza granicami jego świadomości teraz uderza w niego w najmniej spodziewanym momencie. Do tej pory przebywała w odległym, pozbawionym drzwi pokoju w głębi jego umysłu do którego nie sięgały jego emocje. Była uśpioną głębią jego serca, jego zduszonym, prawdziwym, _ja_ , okrutnie zbolałą częścią jego duszy o której prawie zupełnie zapomniał. Dorastał milczący, grzeczny, skupiony na swoich obowiązkach. Skupiony na planowaniu wolności której pragnął z niewyjaśnionych powodów i otępiały z powodu żałoby z którą nie potrafił sobie poradzić i która uśpiła w nim możliwość odczuwania czegokolwiek.

Oddychając ciężko w natłoku emocji, z owiniętymi wokół siebie ramionami Philipa, pamięta ją tak jakby nigdy nie odeszła. Jej psotny uśmiech, zapach hiacyntów który zawsze roztaczał się wokół niej gdziekolwiek by nie poszła, matczyną magię która zmiękczała wszystko na jej drodze w tym również ostre krawędzie Bo Waldenbecka.

Przyspiesza z dłonią zaciśniętą na przepustnicy gaźnika a w otwartej szeroko głębi swego umysłu Lukas pyta pełnego wyrozumiałości ducha swej matki o to jak ma przeprosić Philipa za śmierć jego matki.

Tivoli otacza pięćdziesiąt siedem jezior i pomniejszych zbiorników wodnych ale oni zawsze przyjeżdżają nad jedno z nich. Lukas potrafi wskazać miejsca na jego brzegu w których jego życie i życie Philipa, nieodwracalnie się zmieniło. Dwa metry dalej stał tuląc do siebie Philipa gdy obaj drżeli w panice graniczącej z szaleństwem i niedowierzaniem po tym czego świadkami byli w chacie. Nieco dalej, brodząc po kolana w wodzie wyłowił z jeziora pistolet który wcześniej tam wrzucił by uwiarygodnić swoje kłamstwo. Bo to było tylko jego kłamstwo. Philip nie był niczemu winny. To on wolał kłamać i pozwolić by morderca uciekł zamiast otwarcie przyznać iż pragnął dotknąć Philipa Shea bardziej niż czegokolwiek innego kiedykolwiek przedtem w całym swoim życiu.

Tommy i Tracy. Bella Milonkovic. Anne Shea. Wszyscy zginęli z jego winy.

Siedząc na kamienistym brzegu stawu z Philipem opartym plecami o jego klatkę piersiową Lukas czuje nadchodzący moment załamania. Czuje ucisk za gałkami ocznymi, ciemną czerń która rozprzestrenia się wewnątrz niego unosząc poziom żółci i sprawiając że krew odpływa z jego kończyn. Z dziwnym uczuciem dotyku dłoni Anny Shea na swoim karku i ciągłego pulsowania rany po postrzale, która zabiłaby go gdyby nie uratował go chłopak którego właśnie trzymał w ramionach, Lukas wtula twarz w szyję Philipa i zamyka oczy słysząc swój własny łamiący się głos. Odgłos fal uderzających o brzegi stawu mimo braku przypływu niemal zagłusza jego słowa. _Przepraszam Cię Philipie. Tak bardzo Cię przepraszam… To moja wina. To ja…_

Bezdenny brąz pozwala mu nieco uspokoić przyspieszony oddech, desperacko starający się dostarczyć tlen do jego organizmu, potem dłonie drugiego chłopaka wplątują się w jego włosy, Philip przyciska swoje czoło do jego czoła podczas gdy poczucie winy pożera go od środka a przytłaczający ciężar tego co się stało opada na niego z taką siłą że Lukas traci umiejętność logicznego myślenia. Philip woła jego imię ale jest tylko bezkształtną plamą płaczącą tuż przy płaczącej twarzy Lukasa, całującego jego łzy i czującego jedynie wilgoć, wilgoć, wilgoć wszędzie gdzie się dotykają i czuje się troche jakby umarł a jednocześnie był zdeterminowany by utrzymać się przy życiu ponieważ to właśnie robili od tamtego wieczora w chacie. Mocny cios w głowę zabójcy, skok do wody która przeraża ponieważ przeżycie tego drugiego było najważniejsze i poprzez ślinę i łzy Lukas przysięga że dopóki jest zdolny oddychać będzie żył dla Philipa Shea.


	4. Powiedz mi jeszcze raz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten rozdział napisany jest tylko i wyłącznie z punktu widzenia Philipa. Następny będzie z punktu widzenia Lukasa. Jeśli wszystko dobrze pójdzie ostatni rozdział będzie zawierał oba punkty widzenia.

Powrót do Liceum w Red Hook przynosi ze sobą wyczerpującą rutynę wypełniającą jego dni spętlonym cieniem. Po miesiącu który spędził właściwie tylko i wyłącznie na farmie Gabe’a Caldwella szkoła wita go ciemnymi korytarzami pełnymi uprzejmego udawania i udawanego współczucia. Ludzie z którymi nigdy wcześniej nie rozmawiał podchodzą teraz do niego w czasie przerw z wykrzywionymi ustami i ciekawskimi oczami oraz mnóstwem pytań o seryjnych morderców, porwania i _jak to jest_? W miasteczkach takich jak Tivoli czyjaś osobista tragedia jest świetnym materiałem do plotek przekazywanych sobie nawzajem podczas rodzinnych kolacji, a to co przydarzyło się Lukasowi i Philipowi jest najbardziej ekscytującą rzeczą jaka zdarzyła się w mieście od ponad stu lat, chociaż nikt tak naprawdę nie zna całej prawdy o tym co zaszło. Nie wiele osób z jego najbliższego otoczenia wyczuwa otaczającą go bezgraniczną ciszę żałoby i stara się dać mu chociaż odrobinę wytchnienia by mógł oswoić się ze swoją nową sytuacją w starych miejscach. Rose jest jedną z tych osób.

Lukas nie spuszcza go z oka. Nadal dba o to by nie dotykać go tam gdzie ktoś mógłby to zobaczyć ale w każdej klasie, czy na korytarzu, jest zawsze w zasięgu ręki jakby bliskość Philipa była dla niego tak samo ważna jak jego bliskość była ważna dla Philipa. Philip dostrzega tęsknotę w jego oczach, jego zamyślenie, ciągłe podejmowanie odpowiednich decyzji i to jak poruszają się przy tym trybiki w jego mózgu i za błękitnymi oczami mającymi na niego taki sam efekt jak pendrive który dostał od Helen. Mając go tak blisko Philip odczuwa niemal fizyczny ból we wszystkich miejscach których Lukas nie waży się dotknąć publicznie a jednak przygląda mu się, trwającemu u jego boku z zaciśniętą szczęką i podkrążonymi oczami, przemierzającemu wraz z nim ten sam korytarz gdzie pobił go zaledwie kilka tygodni wcześniej za to że Philip ośmielił się zanadto do niego zbliżyć i czuje nagły przypływ dumy i samolubnego wręcz ciepła które wypełnia całe jego ciało.

W samotności Lukas spowija go całego. Nie ma takiej części jego ciała którą nie dotknąłby Philipa. Chowa twarz w jego włosach. Splata palce swoich dłoni z palcami Philipa. Ich nogi również przeważnie są splątane. Wyszeptuje wspomnienia do jego ucha, przesuwa ustami po jego szyi aż jego wargi pulsują w rytmie tętna Philipa. Lukas wchłania w siebie ból otaczający Philipa niczym gruba pajęcza sieć i tłumi go swoją bliskością kiedy jest mu naprawdę ciężko oddychać. Z każdym dniem Philip zatapia się coraz mocniej w bliskości Lukasa coraz mniej żałując tego że nigdy nie nauczył się pływać.

Drobiny kurzu unoszą się w promieniach słońca widocznych w przerwie między zasłonami. Wsłuchany w szum ciszy Philip śledzi ich powolne opadanie. To gra w którą bawili się kiedyś z matką. Ona nazywała je dziennymi gwiazdami uśmiechnięta jakby potrafiła dostrzec całe galaktyki na tle wyblakłych tapet. Wtedy jeszcze do Philipa nie docierało że prawdopodobnie naprawdę je tam widziała. Ganiali za nowymi gwiazdozbiorami wśród martwych, gnijących rzeczy. To było pierwsze zdjęcie jakie kiedykolwiek zrobił.

Blada dłoń unosi się obok jego ciała i wskazuje na drobinki kurzu tonące w promieniach słońca. _Przypominają gwiezdny pył._ Mówi otumaniony i całkowicie nie zdający sobie z tego sprawy Lukas.

Philip zamyka oczy.

Kiedy Philip go całuje Lukas łamie się i opada na niego niczym ulewa a ponaddwutygodniowe uczucie tęsknoty niemal parzy ich skórę. Wdychają siebie nawzajem drżącymi wargami wtulając się w siebie od stóp do głów bez ani milimetra wolnego miejsca i zatapiając palce w swoich włosach, zaciskając mocno dłonie na swoich biodrach, obejmując wygięte w łuk plecy, podtrzymując gorące i wilgotne od potu karki. Philip wpatruje się w pałające ogniem błękitne oczy i zapomina o podszytym czernią cieniu czyhającym w jego snach, o wiecznej bieli goździków we włosach jego leżącej w trumnie matki, o widoku rosnącej na parkiecie kałuży krwi zaledwie kilka centymetrów od swojej  twarzy. Lukas opada na niego i Philip zapomina o hukach wystrzałów odbijających się echem na polanie, o nieprzeniknionych ciemnościach samochodowego bagażnika, o zbyt jasnym świetle szpitalnych jarzeniówek. Gdy Lukas porusza, niesamowicie wolno, biodrami, szepcząc jego imię, Philip zapomina o ryku otaczającej go ciszy, o pulsującym żałobą uczuciu pustki i tego że on nigdy i nigdzie nie pasował.

Oddalone o jedną niteczkę śliny usta Lukasa szepczą jego imię. Jego paznokcie przesuwają się obok pępka Philipa a ciepło jego dłoni wsuwa się między jego nogi. Philip odrzuca głowę do tyłu wyrażając narastającą w nim rozkosz urwanym sapnięciem. Błękit uziemia go, pali i zatapia a Lukas szepcze w jego usta. _Philipie…_ Mówi. _Chciałbym…_ Przełyka. Oblizuje usta. Jego uścisk staje się mocniejszy.

Philip zatraca się w sobie.

Nadal odczuwając żar Lukasa pulsujący w swoim wnętrzu Philip obserwuje wędrówkę niedzielnego popołudniowego słońca po jego skórze. Patrzy jak wpadające do sypialni promienie rozświetlają jasne rzęsy, rzucają cienie pod na wpół przymknięte powieki. Przygląda się ciemnym, opuchniętym ustom uchylonym w głębokim oddechu. Leniwemu ruchowi jego grdyki. Hipnotyzującym ruchom wznoszącej się i opadającej klatki piersiowej. Całemu niezrozumiałemu, niepodlegającemu żadnym regułom, pięknu Lukasa.

Kiedy siada by odsunąć szufladę nocnej szafki, niemal zrzucając przy tym rolkę papierowych ręczników, Lukas odwraca się na brzuch i wtula twarz w poduszkę leżącą obok jego własnej. Jedno oko, błękitne niczym turmalin w świetle słońca przygląda się temu jak Philip unosi aparat i upamiętnia tę chwilę. Lukas przygląda mu się podczas gdy Philip czeka na pojawienie się obrazu na polaroidowym zdjęciu.

Czas wolno płynie w całkowitej ciszy.

 _Kocham Cię._ Wyznaje Lukas w pełnym słońca pokoju.

Philip czuje że coś w nim pęka z siłą i hałasem godnym gwałtownej letniej burzy. Wpatruje się w Lukasa z szeroko otwartymi ustami i wstrzymanym oddechem. Spojrzenie Lukasa jest tak spokojne i tak niezaprzeczalne jak ciepło promieni słonecznych na jego plecach. Philip wymruguje z oczu łzy i wpada w jego ramiona wtapiając się w jego usta, całując go poprzez zadyszkę wywołaną niesamowitym niedowierzaniem, poprzez ból rozpalającej się w nim radości która powoduje skurcz w jego sercu. Parska przez nos gdy palce Lukasa wplątują się w jego włosy. _Wiesz, ja powiedziałem Ci to pierwszy,_ mówi z uśmiechem w jego usta.

Ciemne brwi marszczą się w skupieniu. _Czekaj… kiedy…_ pyta Lukas a kiedy Philip tylko unosi w odpowiedzi brwi, przewraca go na materac i odwraca ich pozycje unieruchamiając go pod sobą i obaj śmieją się skopując z siebie przykrycie i mocują się nie chcąc jednak zmienić swojej obecnej pozycji. Oślepiony, z rozświetlonymi słońcem włosami wpadającymi mu do oczu, Lukas po raz kolejny pyta _kiedy_?

Uśmiech Philipa znika. Philip pociera nosem policzek Lukasa i wsuwa go w jego włosy. Wdychając jego zapach odpowiada, _gdy byłeś nieprzytomny po postrzale. Wtedy kiedy Cię pocałowałem._

Lukas odsuwa się nieco nadal patrząc mu w oczy i w ciszy wywołanej ich zwalniającymi sercami obaj słyszą chrzęst żwiru pod kołami nadjeżdżającego samochodu Helen i Gabe’a wracających z wypadu z kajakiem nad jezioro, słuchają ich śmiechu wybijającego się ponad dźwięk zamykających się z trzaskiem samochodowych drzwi. Lukas pochyla się by go pocałować niczym ucieleśnienie ciepłego szczerozłotego łuku. Całuje go w tym samym leniwym tempie w jakim dzienne gwiazdy jego matki swobodnie unosiły się w powietrzu, niespiesznie i przeszywająco aż do szpiku kości a potem, kiedy obaj łapią oddech, błękit wpatruje się w brąz i Lukas prosi go szeptem _powiedz mi jeszcze raz…_

Philip wypełnia jego prośbę.


	5. Splątane życie

Przypominający stłumiony grzmot dźwięk dobiegających z telewizora wyścigów AMA wypełnia cały salon rzucając na ściany mętne odbicie przesyconego kolorem obrazu. Siedzący obok niego z dużą szklanką mrożonej herbaty w dłoni ojciec wydaje z siebie niepowstrzymany okrzyk _jasna cholera_ kiedy  Dungey wzbija się w powietrze na tak długo na swoim KMT że przypomina bardziej jakąś bajecznie ubarwioną powietrzną istotę której zupełnie obce jest ziemskie prawo grawitacji. Oglądając go Lukas czuje tę samą radość co zawsze kiedy ma pod sobą jakikolwiek motocykl. Uczucie bycia uwięzionym w jakimś pudełku i oczekiwania na uwolnienie i możliwość wzbicia się w powietrze. Sięgnięcia po coś niemożliwego. 

Żaden z nich nie jest zaskoczony kiedy Dungey wygrywa wyścigi klasy 450.  Ojciec odkłada szklankę i kładzie dłoń na kolanie Lukasa, dwie pary takich samych błękitnych oczu wpatrują się w siebie nawzajem.  _Niedługo staniesz na jego miejscu, synu,_ mówi z przekonaniem nie musi nawet wymawiać słów ’żeby nie wiem co’. 

Lukas patrzy ojcu prosto w oczy pozwalając sobie zrozumieć powagę jego słów. By rozróżnić Bo Waldenbecka który czegoś od niego wymaga od tego który okazuje mu niezachwialne wręcz wsparcie w coś w co absolutnie wierzy. Pozwala sobie pomyśleć że ta chwila nie jest podszyta strachem i uczuciem zastraszenia wściekłością ojca którą może wzbudzić zawartość butelki stojącej na najwyższej półce, to czy zawsze chciał mu powiedzieć  _Jestem przy tobie_ zamiast  _żyjesz tylko dzięki mnie_ ale po prostu nie wiedział jak. 

W ciszy ich domu, w którym brakuje dźwięku grzechoczących i dzwoniących o siebie kuchennych naczyń a z piętra nie dochodzą przytłumione dźwięki muzyki country, ojciec i syn siedzą obok siebie obciążeni na różne sposoby tą samą historią. Dwaj mężczyźni podobni do siebie bardziej niż którykolwiek z nich byłby w stanie się przyznać w świetle przebytej żałoby, obaj tak samo zamknięci w sobie, pozbawieni możliwości  i umiejętności zbudowania mostu łączącego oba brzegi dzielącej ich przepaści.  Po jedenastu latach przerażonego posłuszeństwa Lukas przygląda się usianej zmarszczkami twarzy ojca i zastanawia się nad różnicą pomiędzy strachem przed nieznaną naturą ojca a strachem przed tym jak w jego mniemaniu Bo Waldenbeck zareagowałby gdyby wybrał coś czego nie chciałby dla niego jego ojciec. 

Z uczuciem zatrzymującego się nagle czasu Lukas zaczyna się zastanawiać czy przypadkiem obaj nie udawali przed sobą nawzajem, że mają wszystko pod kontrolą. 

Oczami umysłu widzi uśmiech Sally Waldenbeck. 

_Kocham motocross, tato,_ oznajmia powoli ostrożnie dobierając słowa, ważąc ich znaczenie, próbując odkryć i poczuć na języku smak prawdy. Nieuchronność kolejnego wyznania grzęźnie na chwilę w jego wypełnionym kłamstwami gardle i sprawia że Lukas chowa swoje drżące dłonie między kolanami i przełyka ślinę. Oddycha głęboko. I postanawia zaufać swemu ojcu tak jak ufała mu przecież jego matka. Jego serce gwałtownie przyspiesza ale jego głos się nie łamie.  _Kocham również Philipa._

Bo Waldenbeck spuszcza wzrok, przełyka ślinę. Oddycha głęboko. _Wszystko się ułoży,_ oznajmia a potem milknie na chwilę. _Coś wymyślimy i wszystko się ułoży._

Jak się okazuje, prawda ma smak cukru zlizanego z wnętrza dłoni.

Brąz oczu Philipa budzi w Lukasie uczucia z których istnienia nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy. Po zmierzchu gęstym od niespodziewanego deszczu Philip otwiera przed nim frontowe drzwi domu Gabe’a Caldwella i Lukas czuje jak coś w jego wnętrzu się przemieszcza a jego dusza wpasowuje się w nowe położenie z niesłyszalnym trzaskiem który czuje we wszystkich kościach. W świetle słonecznym włosy Philipa nabierają koloru orzecha laskowego kiedy Philip zdejmuje z głowy kask a radość z wykonania perfekcyjnego skoku uderza w niego z taką samą siłą chociaż w tym momecie Lukas stoi twardo na ziemi. O czwartej nad ranem słyszany w telefonie bezsenny głos Philipa sprawia, że Lukas wyraźnie widzi kuszącą czerwień jego warg formujących wyrazy zmęczonym tonem. Trzy dni po tym jak klęczał u jego stóp w sypialni na piętrze Lukas nadal czuje w ustach jego smak. A jego zapach wypełnia szczelnie każdą komórkę jego płuc.

Każdy spędzony z Philipem dzień wydaje się być wspomnieniem. Mimo czyhającej na niego zawsze czerni koszmarów jego wyobraźnia tworzy obrazy składające się w zasadzie z samego światła. Starszego Philipa, spokojniejszego, bardziej zadowolonego z życia, dumnego, kochanego… Zawsze u jego boku. Znajomość tych obrazów jest tak zaskakująca że wydaje mu się iż widzi coś co spotkało go już w poprzednim życiu.

Część jego umysłu związana z jego poczuciem czasu pamięta szok ich pierwszego pocałunku, zaskoczenie pulsujące w jego żyłach gdy Philip spojrzał na niego z urazą w oczach i pożądaniem na ustach. Wspomina szum krwi w jego uszach, kiedy Lukas odpowiedział przełykając jego zaskoczone sapnięcie i przyciągnął go do siebie. Pamięta wrażenie spadania.

Pamięta samego siebie drżącego nad stawem, powtarzającego litanię _gdybyś tylko…_ To jak załamał się w jego obecności.

Pamięta każde pchnięcie, każdy wymierzony w niego cios, każde niemiłe słowo które sprawiło że jego twarz nabrała pustego, nieobecnego wyrazu, nie wyrazu wściekłości czy żalu, ale wyrazu który mówił więcej o historii Philipa Shea niż kiedykolwiek zdradził jego głos.

Pamięta uczucie jego ramion obejmujących go na dachu szkolnego budynku i brązowe oczy będące jedyną przeszkodą na drodze do krawędzi.

Pamięta moment w którym mógł zniszczyć resztę tego co z niego zostało, siedząc po drugiej stronie piknikowego stołu zaprzeczając wszystkiemu czym był Philip Shea i oskarżając go o wszystko czym nie był. Pamięta, że go zdradził.

Pamięta upajającą ciszę i uczucie ulgi gdy pocałował go pod drzewem a palce ich dłoni i ich oddzielne życia splątały się w jedno.

Pamięta jak stracił absolutną umiejętność logicznego myślenia i zapadł się w żar dostrzeżony w głębi rudobrunatnego spojrzenia.

A z każdym nie przeżytym jeszcze dniem umysł Lukasa sięga poza granice czasu i przestrzeni wypełniając jego umysł nowymi obrazkami, tworząc nowe marzenia. Pozwalając mu sięgnąć po to co nieosiągalne.

Oczami wyobraźni Lukas widzi roześmianego Philipa o pełnych życia oczach, rozśmieszającego go swoim niezwykłym poczuciem humoru, wierzącego w świat który go otacza. Widzi samego siebie zapraszającego go do kina, trzymajacego go za rękę w zatłoczonych galeriach handlowych i całującego go bez opamiętania przed wszystkimi w szkole. Obrazki pojawiają się w jego umyśle wśród westchnień pomiędzy pocałunkami, gdy widzi jego nieśmiały uśmiech za każdym razem kiedy Gabe Caldwell go obejmuje, gdy obejmują się apatycznie po całym dniu spędzonym razem w stodole gdy żaden z nich nie chce żeby się rozstali. Wizje wypełniają go marzeniami czekającymi na spełnienie. Czymś w rodzaju nieuchronnego poczucia déja vu.

Więc kiedy Rose wręcza mu zaproszenie na mającą się odbyć za tydzień imprezę w Red Hook Lukas zamyka oczy i postanawia pozwolić swoim marzeniom się poprowadzić.

 

 


	6. Początek

Ślizgają się po spokojnej tafli jeziora w której odbija się błękit letniego nieba. Trzymane przez niego wiosło wsuwa się do wody przerywając obraz przelatującego nad jego głową stada niebieskoskrzydłych cyraneczek. Płynność wiosłowania daje mu głęboki, hipnotyzujący wręcz spokój który wnika w niego poprzez ból ramion i wypełnia jego duszę aż po brzegi. Siedzący za nim Gabe mruczy słowa zachęty niskim, ściszonym głosem jakby i on uległ urokowi spokoju jaki roztacza otaczające ich jezioro. Wśród tego bezczasowego spokoju Philipowi wydaje się, że cichy i ostrożny szept Gabe’a jest niemal jednym z odgłosów natury. Philip dostosowuje się do rytmu wiosłowania pozwalając swemu ciału zsynchronizować się z ciałem Gabe’a, pozwalając aby jego umysł wypełniła cisza którą przez całe tygodnie starał się zagłuszyć sztucznymi, statycznymi dźwiękami.

Chowają wiosła i dryfują leniwie pozwalając kajakowi wytracić nieco szybkości. Gabe delikatnie kładzie dłoń na jego ramieniu. _Posłuchaj Philipie_ , mówi i Philip słucha. Słucha delikatnego plusku wody, przecinanej przez lakierowane drewno w którym siedzi, miłego dla ucha kwakania przelatujących nad jego głową kaczek, dźwięków ukrywających się w trawie świerszczy. Zamyka oczy i wsłuchuje się w ukrytą pod tymi wszystkimi dźwiękami głęboką ciszę, ciszę która czai się także w podmuchach porannego wietrzyka. 

Po raz pierwszy od trzech tygodni i czterech dni wspomnienie Anne Shea nie spycha go głową w dół w poczucie żałoby. Pozwala pustce wywołanej jej nieobecnością przebić jego skórę, rozlać się po lśniącej powierzchni wody i opaść na brzegi jeziora niczym wieczorna mgła. Pozwala swoim dłoniom pamiętać jej ciepło, płucom wspomnieć otaczający ją zapach jaśminu i papierosów. Pozwala sobie poczuć szorstkość jej dłoni kiedy tańczyli razem w ich maleńkim saloniku pomiędzy kanapą a telewizorem i pamiętać jak strzepywał z kurtki długie włosy koloru takiego jak jego własne. Słyszy jej cichy głos na spowitych smogiem ulicach Nowego Jorku gdy siedział wraz z nią na kanapie przed domem a matka, z głową opartą o jego ramię, wyciągała rękę w kierunku nieba i pokazywała mu gwiazdy ledwie widoczne na tle miejskich świateł i mówiła, że chociaż nie układało się im się najlepiej był on najlepszą rzeczą jaka spotkała ją w życiu.

Chłodny wietrzyk studzi gorące łzy płynące po jego policzkach a Philip wzdycha czując gulę w gardle. _Szkoda, że ona nie może tego zobaczyć._

Gabe kładzie dłoń na jego ramieniu i oddycha drżąco jakby wyczuł echo desperackiej tęsknoty zatykającej gardło Philipa. Głaszcze go po ramieniu i odzywa się cicho.

_Wydaje mi się chłopcze, że ona to widzi._ Mówi.  _Ponieważ miłość nigdy nas nie opuszcza._

 

_Kawałki_ Helen tworzą ścieżkę dźwiękową która już zawsze będzie mu się kojarzyła z podróżami samochodem. Dwa razy w tygodniu Helen wozi go do nowojorskiej poradni i za każdym razem pozwala mu zobaczyć siebie z innej strony niż jako policjantki czy kogoś kto bardzo chce go chronić. Pozwala mu dostrzec jak bardzo walczy ze sobą dzień w dzień starając się prowadzić jak najlepsze życie, jej szczerą niezgrabność z którą zgadza się próbować nowych rzeczy. Pozwala mu zobaczyć ledwie dostrzegalne resztki tego kim była w swoim poprzednim życiu błyszczące w jej  erionitowych oczach, w jej nagłym, krótkim uśmiechu. Philip obserwuje ją zastanawiając się jaka była kiedyś, czy lubiła tańczyć, czy marzyła o tym by mieć własne dzieci. Zastanawia się jaka była zanim jej życie wypełniły zdjęcia zamordowanych dzieci a jej jedynym celem stało się łapanie ich zabójców. 

Patrzy na nią i zastanawia się czy to możliwe aby oboje zostali uratowani przez coś tak prostego, a jednocześnie tak bardzo niemożliwego, jak  _miłość._

Wydaje się taka młoda i zawadiacka kiedy śpiewa piosenki których Philip nie dodałby do żadnej ze swoich playlist. Światło słońca przedziera się przez korony drzew i zalewa maskę samochodu Gabe’a rzucając cienie na jej twarz. Niewiele myśląc Philip wyciąga ze swojej torby aparat i robi jej zdjęcie. Kiedy czeka aż się wywoła Helen odwraca ku niemu głowę i uśmiecha się do niego. _Od jak dawna robisz zdjęcia?_ Pyta.

Czując znajome ukłucie w sercu Philip, z oczami utkwionymi w trzymanym w dłoni zdjęciu, odpowiada _Mieliśmy taki zwyczaj…Ja i Mama, w weekend odwiedzaliśmy sklepy z antykami. Co tydzień inny. To było coś w rodzaju dziwnej rodzinnej tradycji o której nie wiedział nikt inny. Mama znajdywała adresy w starej książce telefonicznej którą trzymaliśmy w kuchni a potem wsiadaliśmy do autobusu i jechaliśmy na drugi koniec miasta do jakiegoś podejrzanego sklepu z antykami omijanego szerokim łukiem przez innych ludzi._ Philip unosi głowę i spogląda przez szybę na wyłaniające się spomiędzy drzew domy. _Spędzaliśmy tam długie godziny oglądając niechciane rzeczy należące kiedyś do innych ludzi, to dlatego większość rzeczy w moim starym domu jest dość mocno używana, ale tak właśnie było chodziliśmy do tych sklepów, oglądaliśmy rzeczy które kiedyś do kogoś należały a ona opowiadała mi różne historie na ich temat. Mama,_ milknie przełykając ślinę, _była w tym naprawdę dobra._

_Któregoś dnia wygrzebała gdzieś bardzo stary aparat Polaroida i kiedy spytałem ją o jego historię powiedziała mi że aparaty fotograficzne nie mają historii. Powiedziała że tworzy się je po to by opowiadać historie i kiedy wymyślisz swoją, możesz przekazać ją dalej poprzez zdjęcia które zrobisz._

Wspomnienie wraca do niego tak wyraźnie że na chwilę zapomina on o otaczającym go wiejskim krajobrazie. Czuje łzy pod powiekami ale kiedy myśli o Annie Shea niemal widzi ją przed sobą, bardziej żywą od jej obrazu pozostającego na zawsze w jego umyśle. Jest tak jakby do niego wróciła, tu i teraz, w tym właśnie momencie.

 _Miałem wtedy osiem lat._ Śmieje się przez łzy Philip. _Oczywiście jej uwierzyłem. Wtedy wierzyłem we wszystko co mi mówiła i wtedy, na dziewiąte urodziny, kupiła mi tamten aparat._

Helen przykrywa swoją dłonią jego dłoń leżącą na centralnej konsoli samochodu lekko ją przy tym ściskając. _To właśnie chcesz robić?_ Pyta. _Opowiadać historie za pomocą swoich zdjęć?_

Philip wpatruje się w zrobione przed chwilą zdjęcie. Duch o wiele młodszej Helen wyraźnie pokrywa się z obrazem tego jak wygląda ona teraz. _Sam nie wiem. Może._

Helen po raz ostatni ściska jego dłoń a potem znowu chwyta kierownicę. _Będziesz potrzebował własnej ciemni._

Uśmiech wyraźnie ją odmładza.

 

– _Cześć Philipie, co słychać?_

– _Cholerny bank sprzedał dom mojej matki._

– _Cholera! Tak szybko?_

– _Takie jest życie w wielkim mieście._

– _Dobrze się czujesz?_

– _Nie… Ja… po prostu… czuję że to wszystko dzieje się zbyt szybko. Nie wiem… Czuję się jakbym stał w miejscu i wszystko jakby działo się obok mnie._

– _Taa… Znam to uczucie._

– _Lukas, ja… nie chcę tego robić._

– _Czego nie chcesz?_

– _Gabe i Helen mają mnie tam zawieźć… Żebym mógł zabrać resztę swoich rzeczy…_

– _O cholera… Chcesz… Chcesz żebym pojechał z Tobą?_

– _Właściwie to… Lukas…mógłbyś mnie tam zawieźć zanim pojadę tam z nimi? Po prostu… Chciałbym się przygotować. Nie chcę żeby widzieli jak… no wiesz, nie chcę żeby zobaczyli że się rozklejam tak jak wcześniej._

– _Tak, Philipie, oczywiście że Cię zawiozę. Kiedy chcesz jechać?_

– _Dzisiaj? Po lekcjach?_

– _W porządku._ _Co zamierzasz powiedzieć Helen?_

– _Sam nie wiem. Może że mamy jakieś plany?_

– _To wystarczy._

– _Dzięki Lukas._

– _Nie ma za co. Do zobaczenia w szkole._

– _Do zobaczenia._

 

* * *

Z jakiegoś powodu Lukas nadal nie może pogodzić się z myślą że Philip spędził większość życia w takim miejscu. Ściany z czerwonej cegły, złuszczona biała farba na ramach okien, pojemniki na śmieci stojące kilka metrów od dziecięcego konika na biegunach, i stare meble zagracające podwórko przed domem, jakby stojący za nimi maleńki domek nie mógł w sobie wszystkiego pomieścić i musiał coś wypluć nadając podwórku wygląd urządzonej na chybcika wyprzedaży garażowej. Od momentu przyjazdu w to miejsce Philip wydaje się bardziej nieobecny niż kiedykolwiek w ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni. Kiedy ze znawstwem mija metalowe krzesła i plastikowe doniczki Lukas zaczyna za nim tęsknić bardziej niż kiedykolwiek przedtem, jakby Philip znajdował się tysiące mil od niego. Obserwuje go mocno ściskając jego dłoń ale zaczyna mu się wydawać że Philip Shea nie pasuje także do takiego otoczenia. Jakby zamiast mgliście szarego smogu i kurzu wielkiego miasta oraz bladych blizn będących pamiątkami po maltretowaniu jakie zostały na jego ciele, Philip powinien składać się z wspomnień drewnianych domków nad jeziorem, kojącego uczucia letniego deszczu na skórze i tego niesamowitego rodzaju zdziwienia którym wypełnia Cię każdy zachód słońca. Jakby Philip był rzadką rośliną uwięzioną w betonowo stalowej dżungli.

Lukas trzyma go mocno za rękę kiedy Philip otwiera swoim kluczem frontowe drzwi domu i obaj stoją na progu nie mogąc go przekroczyć. Niemal wyczuwa obecność ducha Ryana Kane’a czyhającego na nich za drzwiami, spodziewa się zobaczyć jego cień wyryty na taniej tapecie niczym pamiątka po niedawnej katastrofie jądrowej mającej kształt dobrze ubranego człowieka. W środku nocy, leżąc w szpitalnym łóżku otoczonym obecnością ducha Anny Shea nie raz pytał czy on nie żyje. Jego usta drżały z niepewności przerażone odmową rzeczywistości jego odejścia. _Tak._ Odpowiedział Philip patrząc na niego oczami niemal poczerniałymi w mroku o trzeciej nad ranem. _On nie żyje._ Potem wyszeptał w zagięcie jego szyi. _On nie żyje._

Lukas nie może uciszyć tej części swojej duszy która żałuje że go tam nie było i nie widział momentu jego śmierci na własne oczy by teraz móc powstrzymać niedowierzanie oplatające jego umysł niczym trujący bluszcz.

Philip jest spokojny ale Lukas znajduje się na krawędzi załamania. Gdy wreszcie zbierają się na odwagę i wchodzą do domku a Philip staje na środku poplamionej wykładziny saloniku, rozglądając się dookoła z poczuciem żałoby i straty bijącymi z jego oczu i ciała, Lukas widzi jedynie wymierzoną w siebie lufę pistoletu, wielkie przerażone oczy i drżące usta. Słyszy ogłuszający dźwięk odsuwanego cyngla. Widzi liny rzucane do jego stóp. _Zwiąż go._

Lukas myśli ze mimo mającej go zabić kuli która zraniła go sto dwadzieścia mil na północ od tego miejsca, on umiera właśnie tutaj.

Philip odwraca się do niego bacznie obserwując jego twarz i nagle Lukas czuje obejmujące go ramiona, twarz wtuloną w swoją szyję a jego nos zagłębia się w brązowe włosy podczas gdy dzwonienie w jego uszach powoli cichnie a jego serce zwalnia. Razem, na środku zagraconego saloniku domu Anny Shea gdzie nie pozostała nawet odrobina jej obecności, czekają na powrót do rzeczywistości tego że przeżyli a ich ramiona nadały temu wszystkiemu sens.

Cisza wzdycha wokół nich dźwiękami opuszczonego domu.

 _Jesteśmy bezpieczni._ Mówi Philip szepcząc w muszelkę jego ucha.

Lukas przytakuje skinieniem głowy.

_Jesteśmy bezpieczni._

 

_Cześć, mówiłeś Philipowi o imprezie?_

_Tak. Powiedziałem mu. Na początku nie chciał przyjść, ale udało mi się go przekonać._

_Lukas, jesteś pewien, że chcesz to zrobić?_

_Tak._

_Tak, jestem tego pewien._

_Jeśli Matt Pierce palnie jakieś głupstwo obiecuję własnoręcznie rozkwasić mu nos._

_LOL. Dzięki Rose._

_Nie musisz tego robić. Jeśli piśnie chociaż słówko wyzwę żeby się ze mną ścigał. XD_

_Przecież on nie potrafi jeździć nawet na rowerze._

_Dokładnie. XD_

_XD_

_Rose… jest coś jeszcze co chciałem Ci powiedzieć._

_Słucham?_

_Od jakiegoś czasu myślałem o tym żeby Cię przeprosić. Tylko nie wiedziałem jak to wyrazić._

_W porządku Lukas, przeprosiłeś mnie już wtedy kiedy ze sobą zrywaliśmy. Rozumiem to._

_Nie…Chodzi o to, że wtedy nie przeprosiłem Cię za właściwe rzeczy._

_I nigdy nie przeprosiłem Cię za tamten filmik._

_Jest mi naprawdę cholernie przykro._

_Cóż… nie wiem za co naprawdę powinieneś mnie przeprosić. Wiem że to wszystko ciążyło Ci bardziej niż mnie._

_A jeśli chodzi o filmik…Podobało mi się że ludzie zobaczą mnie w takiej sytuacji… że pomyślą sobie że to robimy._

_Ale masz rację._

_To był rzeczywiście gówniany pomysł: )_

_To było nawet bardziej niż gówniane. Przepraszam Cię, Rose._

_W porządku Lukas. Dziękuję za przeprosiny._

_: (_

_Musisz jednak przyznać, że wyglądałam wtedy całkiem nieźle, prawda: p_

_Tak, to prawda._

 

Głos Raya Price’a sączy się przez uchylone drzwi sypialni Philipa której kąty skąpane są w czarnym jak atrament mroku nocy. Lukas unosi głowę znad podręcznika i zauważa, że leżący z głową opartą o jego brzuch Philip przestał bawić się filtrami na telefonie. Jego oczy błyszczą wilgocią w bursztynowym świetle nocnej lampki. Kiedy Lukas przeczesuje podejrzliwie jego włosy Philip przechyla głowę by spojrzeć mu w oczy z lekkim uśmieszkiem na ustach. Wydaje się zamyślony

_Moja mama uwielbiała tę piosenkę._ Wyjaśnia.  _Nie wiem czy kiedykolwiek Ci o tym mówiłem ale, ona uwielbiała tańczyć. Uwielbiała to tak bardzo, że kiedy tylko przychodził Billy błagała go żeby dokądś ją zabrał. Czasami tańczyła nawet bez muzyki. Zawsze próbowała mnie zmusić do tego żebym tańczył wraz z nią. Lubiła Haggard i Charley’a Pride’a, Tammy Wynette, Hanka Williamsa…_ Philip milknie kiwając głową w stronę uchylonych drzwi pokoju.  _Raya Price’a. Była staromodna tak jak oni._

Lukas przygląda się temu jak wyraz jego twarzy łagodnieje, jak jego błyszczące oczy wpatrują się w sufit podczas gdy jego umysł cofa się w czasie odtwarzając dom z jego dzieciństwa, pełen słońca, życia i ciepła Anny Shea. Lukas mruczy z zainteresowaniem czekając aż Philip będzie kontynuował historię w międzyczasie pozwalając swym palcom mocniej zagrzebać się w jego włosach.

_Mieliśmy w kuchni stare radio które dostała kiedyś od sąsiadów._ Mówi Philip głosem zatopionym we wspomnieniach. Lukas zamyka oczy słysząc ten ton głosu. Pozwalając mu otoczyć się ze wszystkich stron. 

_W radiu tkwiła kaseta Hanka Juniora. Kaseta, Lukas. Boże, jakie ono było stare. Zawsze śmierdziało spalonym plastikiem. Mama włączała je co rano i śpiewając przychodziła do mojego pokoju. Wyciągała mnie z łóżka i tańczyła ze mną na środku pokoju. Śmiała się głośno obracając się wraz ze mną, wyginając się tak żeby przechylić się przez moje ramię. Nie wiedziałem co robię, ani w ogóle dlaczego to robimy ale…_ Philip milknie zamykając oczy. Przełyka.  _Uwielbiałem to,_ szepcze z nagłym poczuciem ulgi, a jego odwzajemniona miłość lśni w kącikach jego oczu. 

Czując nagły przypływ czułości w sercu Lukas przygląda się jego rzęsom, jego wydatnej żuchwie.  _Wstawaj_ . Mówi mu. Podnosi się i ściąga go z łóżka wśród śmiechu i okrzyków protestu i zaskoczenia.  _No dalej, Philipie. Wstawaj, wstawaj, wstawaj!_

Stojąc przy łóżku Philipa obejmuje go ramionami i przytulając go do swojej klatki piersiowej zaczyna kołysać go w rytmie dochodzącej z parteru muzyki. Philip parska zaskoczony, jego policzki rumienią się a Lukas z uśmiechem całuje go w krawędź szczęki. Wciągając go jeszcze głębiej w ich własną Lethe. Gdy tempo nieco zwalnia pomiędzy przejściem a refrenem Philip zapada się w ramiona Lukasa. _Jesteś niemożliwy._ Szepcze mu do ucha. Lukas tłumi swój chichot w jego włosach.

Czuje czubek nosa Philipa przesuwający się po swoim policzku, to jak Philip wdycha jego zapach a jego wznosząca się klatka piersiowa ściśle wypełnia wszystkie luki w jego ramionach. Na plecach czuje dłoń Philipa zaciskającą się w materiale koszuli którą ma na sobie. W niesamowitej bliskości ich opieszałego tańca odnajduje zażyłość z której istnienia wcześniej nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy. Wtula twarz we włosy Philipa i obraca się z nim niespiesznie, z sercem przepełnionym uczuciem rozmarzonej melancholii.

_’Gdyby ktoś kiedykolwiek spisał historię mego życia_

_Z jakiegokolwiek powodu_

_Byłbyś tam wśród wzmianek o latach radości i znoju_

_Ponieważ jesteś najlepszą z rzeczy jakie przytrafiły mi się w życiu_

_Jesteś najlepszą z rzeczy jakie przytrafiły mi się w życiu’_

Muzyka cichnie, Philip obejmuje ramionami szyję Lukasa a Lukas czuje jego ulgę w smaku soli na swoich ustach.

 

* * *

– _Nadal odczuwasz pustkę? No wiesz, po stracie mamy._

– _Czasami. Tylko kiedy jestem naprawdę skupiony._

– _I…Nie czujesz się winny? Z powodu nieodczuwania jej tak wyraźnie?_

– _Kiedyś tak się czułem. Głównie wtedy kiedy coś mi o niej przypomniało ponieważ byłem jeszcze mały kiedy umarła. Wtedy zdarzało mi się odczuwać panikę._

– _Mi też to się zdarza._

– _Ale już nie czuję się winny._

– _Dlaczego?_

– _Ponieważ teraz, nawet jeśli odczuwam pustkę, wiem że nie jestem sam._

 

* * *

_Aż do Red Hook skarbie!_


End file.
